


she's mine

by Elejahlover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elejahlover/pseuds/Elejahlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are oblivious to their raw chemistry so Octavia helps push them in the right direction. This story revolves around Clarke and Bellamy. May include other relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the 100. All credits go to the writers and creators. I only own the characters I make up

" Clarke?" Octavia says pulling me away from a patient.  
"Yea?" I asked. Octavia usually doesn't interrupt me while I'm with a patient so I was curious 

"Bellamy wants to talk to you" she said. And just like that my interest disappeared. I made a disgusted face .

"Ugh. I don't even won't to see him right now. Telling him in busy." I said and started walking back towards the guy that I was treating.  
" busy doing what?" Octavia yelled.  
"just tell him something that will keep him away" I said and walked back into the medical tent that we have set up.  
***  
Octavia had no idea what she was supposed to say to Bellamy. He had asked her to get Clarke because he needed to talk to her. And of course Clarke being Clarke just had to say no. Its been a month since everything went down with Charlotte and Bellamy and Clarke still bickered with each other daily. Everyone around the camp was used to it by now. Some even enjoy the constant arguments between them. One of them would be her. She was not an idiot she sees the raw chemistry between them. She sees the spark in his brothers eyes when Clarke challenges him, which is like on everything.  
Octavia continued to walk towards her brother, who noticed her quickly. A frown upon his face no doubt because Clarke was not anywhere in sight. Octavia slowed down a bit realizing that then entire time she had walked she hadn't though of an excuse for Clarke.  
"Where Clarke?" Bellamy asked as soon as she had reached him.  
"She's busy" Octavia replied. She had yet to come up with an excuse until the perfect one popped up. She was going to test out a theory.  
"Busy? Busy doing what?" Bellamy asked. As far as he could tell no one had injured themself and the hunting party had no return so Clarke shouldn't be busy. Usually around this time she was just wandering around. He had spies around the camp watching her and at the end of the day they would report back to him.  
"she's um.." Octavia trailed off looking at the ground. She had to make it seem real or else Bellamy would see right through it. Clarke will probably hate her for a bit but she didn't mind. Clarke would thank her later... Hopefully if she is right.  
" she's what?" Bellamy asked getting annoyed quickly. Something was up and he knew it.  
"she's busy with umm...someone right now" Octavia looked down again biting her lips to keep her from smiling. She didn't miss the look in Bellamy's eyes when she said that. He looked like he was ready to kill. Before she could say anything he had started walking towards the medical tent.

"Bellamy wait!" Octavia yelled after him. He was walking fast towards the tent and didn't look back. Octavia couldn't hide the smile any more. She was right all along. She slowly started making her way towards the tent she wanted to see this.

***

I walked into tent where Brant was still waiting for me. He had managed to cut himself on the legs a couple of times. Some were minor but he had a couple of deep ones.  
She cleaned out the minor scrapes and and most of the deep ones.  
"are there any other ones?" she asked him  
He nodded a pointed to his upper thigh. Blood stains were all over that area and she had just assumed that he had wiped it there.  
"How did manage to cut yourself there? Know what nevermind I don't wanna know." she said before he could answer

" your going to need to take your pants off" she turned around and gave him time to remove the pants.  
"I'm done" Brant said. Clarke turned around and looked at the wound. If was deeper than all the other ones and he would need stitches for this one.  
"your going to need stitches for this one but first I'm going to clean it out. Its going to hurt so be prepared" she said.  
She knelt down on her knees and kneeled between his legs. She moved closer to him and started cleaning the wound. Brant kept squirming so she had to keep moving her head back and forth to avoid him pressing his junk into her face. She was just about finish cleaning it when someone had stormed into the tent.  
Clarke was very aware on how the situation looked. Here she was on here knees with her back facing the entrance and the guys legs spread apart, with her head moving back and forth. From the back into looked like she was giving him a blow job. To make things worse it was Bellamy who had walked in....

"What the hell is going on her?!" Bellamy yelled.

"Nothing! I was just helping him with a little problem." Clarke said. It didn't take a idiot to know that Bellamy was mad about something. She heard what she had said and flinched at her own word sentence. That did not sound right at all.

Bellamy didn't bother looking at Brant and kept his gaze on Clarke. When he first walked into the tent it looked as if Clarke was giving the guy a blowjob and for some odd reason he felt himself get angrier at thought of someone touching her. He admits that Clarke is very very hot and available.  
" You get out" he said through gritted teeth. Brant scrambled to his feet and ran out the tent with only one leg in the pants.

Clarke backed away from him she could feel the rage radiating off him and was almost scared of him. Key word is almost deep down she knew Bellamy would never intentionally hurt her.

"what the hell Bellamy I wasn't done with him" I yelled at him. 

"you are now" Bellamy said. He crossed his hands over his chest. Clarke noticed that he did that every time they were in an argument  
"he could get an infection Bellamy! Now move so I can help him" he was so infuriating.  
"well I need your help. So he can wait." Bellamy moved in front of the entrance and blocked it.  
"I don't see any bleeding so you can wait" I said and pushed past Bellamy before I could walk out Bellamy grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.  
"what the hell bel-" I was cut off when Bellamy suddenly crashed his lips to mine.

It took me by surprise and I just stood there doing nothing as Bellamy continued to kiss me. When I didn't do anything he pushed our bodies together more and tried to deepen the kiss. He bit my bottom hard and I gasp at the pleasure it caused. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. What took me more by surprise was that I started kiss Bellamy back. I felt him grin against my lips but ignored it and continued to kiss him. I moaned when he softly bit my bottom lip again. 

"Bel.. Ahh!" I yelled when I saw Octavia, Raven, and Finn all enter the tent. Octavia was smiling while Raven was smirking but I could see a hint of relief in her eyes. Most definitely because she didn't see me as a threat anymore. I looked at Finn's he was obviously confused and angry.  
I got the confuse part i mean before tonight i never even thought about me and kissing Bellamy and now here i am.

"i knew it" i heard Octavia whisper to Raven. I narrowed my eyes at her. She probably set up this whole thing. 

"sorry didn't mean to interrupt. We'll just leave." Raven said and left. Octavia following behind. It wasn't a surprise when Finn didn't make a move to leave. He continued to glare at Bellamy who just smirked at him. I noticed Bellamy had a hand around my waist and i was still very close to him. 

"something you need Finn?" i cleared my throat. The was a lot of tension in the room and i wanted to get the hell put of here. 

"yea i need to talk to you...alone" Finn said never taking his eyes off Bellamy.  
" umm i can't right now. I have to finish talking to Bellamy" i said. I knew he was going to ask questions about Bellamy and me and i didn't want to answer them plus he wants to talk about me and him. And that's a conversation i never want to have. I already told him i understood that he and raven were a couple and i said i wouldn't interfere. What more do we need to talk about? 

Just as Finn was about to say something we heard a loud screaming and some banging. We all ran out of the medical tent with Bellamy still holding my hand as we ran towards the scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia and Raven both left the tent with a smile on their face. Octavia was going on and on about how she knew that Bellamy cared about Clarke.  
"How did all that happen anyways?" Raven asked Octavia.  
"Bellamy asked me to get Clarke and when I went to go get her she was with a patient, Brian I think."  
" that's who ran out the tent with no pants on" Raven belted out a loud laugh attracting some attention to the both of them. They were sitting in front of Bellamy's tent. Waiting for the two love birds and Finn.  
"So I went to go get Clarke and she told me to make an excuse to keep Bellamy away from her"  
"what was the excuse?"  
"that she was busy with someone else. In my defense she really was busy with someone just not the kind of busy he was thinking"  
"I still can't believe that they kissed." Raven looked back at the medical tent  
"Bellamy and Clarke. Bellarke" Octavia wandered aloud.  
"Bellarke?"  
"Its their couple name. I read that in a book when I was on the arc"  
"I bet a days ration that they will be together in 3 days tops" Raven held her hand out for Octavia to shake  
"two days" Octavia shook Ravens hand. Behind them they heard some rustling in Bellamy's both shared a look before moving away from his tent.  
"Should we check it out?" Octavia whispered  
"Probably" Raven said

Slowly the girls moved towards Bellamy's tent. Just as they were about to move, the flap moved someone stormed out the tent nearly knocking both girls over.  
"Where's Bellamy?" Sara, one of Bellamy's playthings,asked them.  
"He's busy with Clarke" Octavia answered. Out of all the girls Bellamy slept with Octavia hated Sara the most.  
" I didn't ask if he was busy I asked where he's at" Sara was glaring at both Octavia and Raven.  
"Fine, he's with Clarke" Octavia smirked at Sara.  
"Where?!"  
"Don't know. Although if I were to guess probably in her tent..making love" Octavia answered her again  
Sara face fell and Octavia couldn't help but laugh at the girl.  
"Don't tell me that you actually believed that Bellamy had feelings for you" Octavia taunted the girl. She was being harsh but Sara deserved it.  
"Shut up!"  
"Your just one of his playthings and its all your ever going to be to him. But Clarke..well she's his princess." Octavia continued to taunt her.  
" Clarke is NOTHING!" Sara snarled  
"Wrong. She's Bellamy's princess and your just trash and you know it "  
And that's all it took for Sara to break. She screamed then tipped over the makeshift table that held some metal containers that we used to collect water and food.

Sara continued to scream and then she started running straight towards Octavia. But before she could reach her Jasper and Monty came up from behind Sara and held her back. Jasper and Monty had already began walking their way when they heard Sara yelling at both girls. Sara continued to scream and thrash in their arms trying to get away from the two idiots that were holding both her arms. The entire camp was surrounding them now wondering what the hell is happening.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy yelled. He continued to push through crowd with Clarke right behind him and Finn not that far behind them.

"Just a little misunderstanding" Octavia yelled back

Immediately Sara stopped screaming after she heard Bellamy's voice...that was until she saw Bellamy and Clarke holding hands.

"You Bitch!" Sara yelled at Clarke. She shoved Jasper to the ground then kicked Monty in the nuts then stomped towards Clarke.  
Bellamy pushed Clarke behind him but still kept their hands intertwined.  
Clarke stepped back around him and shot him a look. She could take care of herself she didn't need his help. Sara was glaring at her and she had no idea why. She never even talked to her. She was one of the many girls Clarke saw leave Bellamy's tent every morning but she never said anything about it.

"what did I do?" Clarke asked Sara who was just a few feet away from her.

"you kissed my man!" Sara took a step towards Clarke. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack her.

"Bellamy isn't your man" Octavia and Raven said simitainously

"SCREW YOU" Sara screamed back at the two girls.

"Just calm down and we can talk about this" Clarke tried to calm all three girls down.

"You wanna talk fine then lets talks about why your dirty hands were all over my man"

"He's not your man" Octavia said again

"Bellamy is mine, you stupid Bitch!" Sara yelled at Octavia which seemed to have sparked something in Octavia because the next thing Clarke knew was that Octavia was running towards Sara. Just before Octavia could reach Sara , Bellamy wrapped his arms around Octavia and held her back. Which gave Sara the perfect opportunity to attack Clarke.  
Picking up a makeshift bowl Sara ran towards Clarke, who was too busy making sure Octavia was alright to see Sara coming towards her.

"Clarke watch out!" Raven yelled but it was too late. Sara hit Clarke on the head with the bowl. Clarke fell to ground with a groan but Sara wasn't done yet she lifted her hand up ready to hit Clarke again. But this time Clarke was expecting her, this time using her foot Clarke kicked Sara's right knee in and then her face when she fell down on her knees. Sara's body fell backwards after she the blow to her face.

Bellamy rushed over to help Clarke up but she just slapped his hands away. She was angry with him.

"Clarke your bleeding let me help you" Bellamy said he tried to help her again but Clarke continued to slap his hands away.

"You've done enough, Bellamy" Clarke lifted her hand to her head and push down on her wound, hissing in pain when her palm touched the wound. Blood was seeping out of the wound and into her hair, dyeing it a light shade of red. She would need to go down to the river to wash all the blood out and but first she would need to check and see how deep the cut was. As small as Sara looked she had one hell of an arm.

"Octavia can you help me to the medical tent?" Clarke was glaring at Octavia. She specifically told Octavia to keep Bellamy away. What the hell was her excuse? Clarke thought.

"Bellamy help Clarke I need to clean this mess up" Octavia saw Clarke glaring at her and knew why she called her specifically

"Oh no don't worry about the mess I can handle it" Raven said smugly she knew why Octavia didn't want to help Clarke. Clarke had already figured out that Octavia had something to do with Bellamy showing up in the Medical tent "you go and help Clarke" Octavia glared at Raven then stomped over to Clarke.

"Come on" Octavia huffed. She draped one of Clarke's arm on her shoulder and started walking back to the medical tent.

Bellamy reached for Clarke's other arm but she quickly snatched it away from him.

"Go and help Sara. Octavia's got me" was all Clarke said to him before continuing to walk back towards the tent.

Octavia purposely walked slowly dredging what was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had very little Bellarke but the next chapter will. Let me know what you think.


End file.
